1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to any game that uses a ball in which it is desirable to impart spin to the ball and have a visual indication of the spin on the ball. This invention is especially useful in the game of golf wherein this invention communicates to the golfer the magnitude and direction of the spin of the ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, golf balls have been designed with markings that aid the golfer in either aligning himself and the ball in the proper direction or with markings to assist the golfer in hitting the golf ball at its center, the so called "sweet spot".
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 676,506 to Knight et al. depicts a golf ball with spots or markings which indicate to the golfer the point at which the club should strike the ball and upon which the eye is centered in making the shot. The ball may also have lines or stripes that are located on great circles to assist the golfer in properly aligning himself with respect to the direction in which the ball should travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,595 to DeVries discloses a practice putting ball with one great circle. The ball is aligned so that the stripe is in line with the intended direction of travel. If the ball is improperly hit due to a faulty swing, faulty aim or improper balance of the call, the ball will roll at an angle deviating from the stripe line, causing an illusion of the widening of the stripe. The greater the width of the stripe, the greater the magnitude of the error of the golfer in stroking the putt.
Design U.S. Pat. Nos. D55,413 to Cigol, D27,441 to Dunn and D194,688 to Santora illustrate various designs that have been used with golf balls or similar articles.
As is apparent from these references, it is important that a golfer properly align himself and the golf ball in the direction in which the golf ball is to be hit. It is equally important that the golfer hit the golf ball at its center, i.e., the "sweet spot". Generally if the alignment is proper and the golfer has hit the golf ball on the "sweet spot" the resulting shot will cause the golf ball to travel in the intended direction. When alignment is not correct and the golf club head does not hit the golf ball on the "sweet spot" in a line to the target, the ball is likely to travel in directions that do not take it toward the intended target. Often this misdirection is caused by the ball spinning and results in a hook, slice, top or underspin. In the past, the golfer has had only the flight of the ball to aid him or her in determining the spin that had been placed on the ball. Nowhere in the prior art is found in a single ball a unique marking system that allows the golfer to correctly align himself with the golf ball and the intended direction of flight, to hit the golf ball on the "sweet spot" as indicated by such markings, and then to observe the spin, if any, placed on the ball while it is in flight, or to observe an incorrect stroke when the ball has been putted.